


Conserving Water

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne joins Simon in the shower in a not so unique way to conserve water





	Conserving Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> Assumption made - communal shower 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 21, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

I'm standing under the hot spray, eyes closed, head thrown back, letting the water flow over my body. I am luxuriating in the sensation of the water flowing over me when I hear a faint sound coming from the entry to the shower area. I squeak with shock when I open my eyes and see him leaning against the doorway, watching me, a hungry look in his eyes and a conspicuous tent in the towel wrapped around his hips. 

"Jayne," I say, resisting the urge to cover myself, knowing it would only draw his attention more. "What are you doing here? It's my turn. Yours isn't for another twenty minutes." 

"Was talkin' with the Captain an' he mentioned there's a bit of a water shortage, so I figured that sharin' might be a way to conserve water." He slouches further in the entry, blocking it completely. I realize my dilemma - I can't get past him. 

Swallowing hard, I say, "What if I don't want to share?" I brush my wet hair out of my eyes so that I can see him more clearly. 

"That," he says pointing to my stiffening cock, "tells me different." The bastard's right. I do want him in here with me - God help me - I've wanted him for so long. I just hadn't realized he wanted me too, I thought he'd kill me if I tried anything - there are still some men who would, even now. 

He drops his towel and moves towards me. He is magnificent. The loose, easy walk, the way his muscles move under his skin, the power inherent in his form, the size of his erection - all of it, makes my knees weak and I begin to tremble - mostly with desire, partly with fear. As the water comes down on him, his hair darkens, making the soft pelt on his chest more noticeable. Unable to stop myself, I reach out and drag my fingers through it, tugging gently. He moans softly when my fingers brush his skin. 

He reaches for the soap, looks deep into my eyes, and begins lathering up my chest, sliding his slick fingers over my nipples, rubbing, gently, at first, then more firmly, and finally pinching and pulling until I'm gasping for air. I take some of the soap bubbles from my chest and begin to work on his, slowly circling my hands down lower and lower until they reach his stomach. Avoiding his hard-on, I slide my hands back up his body, feeling the strong muscles under my hands, rolling his nipples under my palms. He jerks and twitches as I keep rubbing the nubs of flesh, and his breath is getting more and more shallow. We are still gazing deeply into each other's eyes; our only contact our hands on each other's chests. My heart is pounding so hard, I'm sure he can hear it. I slide my arm up Jayne's neck and try to pull his head down for a kiss. He resists. I had forgotten - Jayne doesn't kiss. 

"Jayne," I say firmly. "If you want to fuck me, you're going to have to kiss me." 

"What makes you think I want to fuck you?" He asks facetiously. 

"This," I say and run my finger up his cock. He gasps and his arms come around me, crushing me against his warm, wet body, our erections caught between us, making us both moan. Jayne's mouth comes down on mine, hard. He forces my lips open with his and rams his tongue halfway down my throat. As our tongues explore each other's mouths, I wrap my arms tightly around him and dig my hands into his back, using my nails to scratch. A hand comes down and grips my ass hard enough to leave marks, and Jayne pulls me even closer into him, grinding our throbbing dicks between us. Moaning, I slide my hands down to his backside and pull him even closer and I begin to rub myself against him. 

His mouth leaves mine and he leaves a trail of rough kisses on my neck and shoulder, where he sinks his teeth in, hard enough to almost break the skin. I jerk and gasp under the unexpected pain, and I dig my nails deep into his back. 

Jayne turns me around in his arms and starts soaping my back in small circles, massaging the tension out of me. He slides his hands up my arms, lifting them, and braces them on the wall of the shower stall. Jayne's hands slip lower down my back to my ass. He slowly parts my cheeks, teasing me with a finger. His other hand comes around and encircles my cock. With the water increasing the glide in his strokes, his hand feels like silk on me. I let my neck go loose, and my head bows as I take in shallow breaths. 

His other strong hand wraps around my stomach and I feel the head of Jayne's cock beginning to slide into me. I scream with a mixture of pleasure and pain when, in one quick motion, he thrusts himself all the way in. Jayne begins to rock and roll his hips, searching for just the right spot. When he hits it, my head flies up as my back arches and I gasp. Finding the rhythm that makes me cry out the loudest, he beings to move - dick deep inside me, hand on my cock. My cries and his grunts of effort entwine and echo in the small room, getting faster and faster, sharper and sharper. With one final, nearly breathless cry, I come into his hand. It is soon washed away by the shower's spray. He moves his hands to my hips and starts slamming me hard, back against his body, the slaps turning into splashes as the water falls on us. With a low, lingering groan, Jayne orgasms, his body twitching and his hands digging into my hips, hard enough to bruise. 

Jayne rests his head against my shoulder for a moment, catching his breath, and then turns me in his arms for another punishing kiss. My lips feel twice their normal size as he sucks and tugs on them with his teeth. He runs his hands up and down my body one last time, and then pulls away. 

"Same time day after tomorrow?" He asks, picking up his towel. Before I can reply, he's already out the door, wrapping the towel around his hips. 

I lean against the tiles, still breathing hard, and think: "Water shortage? What water shortage? The Captain would have told everyone." 


End file.
